Atracción Prematura
by MidorikawaxRyuuji
Summary: Algo sencillamente... ¿Quien es el? y ¿Que hace aquí? IEGO2CS. REVOLUCIÓ RAIMON


Capitulo Único: Atracción Prematura  
Pairing: Tsurugi Kyosuke y Shindou Takuto.  
Linea de tiempo: Inazuma Eleven GO 2 Chrono Stone.

Se encontraba caminando con fastidio como todo los días de su existencia desde aquel accidente, era impresionante como algo que antes le llamaba la atención de sobre manera ahora mismo le era tan irrelevante como la economía nacional, era un chico de 12 años ¿Qué mas esperaban?

Kyosuke llego a su casa como de costumbre, silencioso y con desgano, pero el solo entrar a su casa tubo una sensación extraña, como si algo no estuviera bien, miro al pasillo y las puertas pero nada salía de lo común, entonces al sacarse los zapatos para por fin entrar llego a contraerse, Al lado de las zapatillas de Yuuichi se podían observar otras idénticas paro más pequeñas.

Pensó unos cuantos minutos, pero nadie se le venía a la mente, si bien su hermano era el adonis admirado en Raimon y un dios del soccer nunca había visto que llevara a alguien a la casa, pero no faltaba la loca que lo perseguía, de hecho, unas cuantas veces vio tipos afuera esperando por su hermano y eso ya le había parecido prueba suficiente para saber que su hermano era el chico codiciado de la escuela.

-Debe ser eso… -Dijo con malestar, mientras se sacaba sus zapatillas y se ponía las pantuflas para ir por fin a su pieza y tomar su amada Nintendo 3DS-

Camino, hasta encontrarse de plano con Yuuichi, quien venía saliendo de la sala de estar algo risueño –algo común en el- miro con seriedad a su nii-san mientras este paraba frente suyo-

-H..Hola Kyosuke ¿Cómo estuvo hoy la escuela?

-¿Cómo podría estar? Igual de basura que todos los días –Dijo con aburrimiento, mientras se le prendía el foco- Yuuichi... ¿De quién son las zapatillas del recibidor?

-Ahh eso… son de Shindou Takuto, un compañero del club de Soccer que vino para repasar la lección de historia –aclaro- Si quieres salúdalo, yo iré por jugo –Diciendo esto el chico se fue, dejando al pequeño Kyosuke solo mirándolo irse hasta la cocina.

Estaba inseguro, siempre tenía esa sensación al conocer a alguien, pero la curiosidad fue más grande que su pequeña timidez.

Sus ojos se le quedaron mirando perdidos, No es que la persona adentro tuviera la belleza más grande del mundo, pero la suficiente para dejarlo a él… Tsurugi Kyosuke en una pieza mirándole sin poder reaccionar a nada. El chico dentro de la habitación tenia la miraba pegada al cuaderno, las ondas de sus cabellos caían a cada lado y esa tersa y llamativa piel dorada lo estaba dejando extasiado.

El chico lo miro un segundo, Woo! Esos ojos castaños con un pequeño tono rojizo era lo último que necesitaba para quedarse aun mas embobado con la hermosura de chico que ahora mismo le sonreirá a lo lejos.

-Hola... ¿Debes ser Tsurugi Kyousuke, no?

-¡¿Y a ti qué? –diciendo esto último cerró la puerta con fuerza, encontrándose con Yuuichi, que veía con dos vasos de jugo en una pequeña bandeja.

-¿Ya son amigos?

- No ni me interesa.

Yuuichi pudo apreciar un espectáculo nunca antes visto en su nii-chan. Este siempre era en exceso serio y nunca en su vida lo había visto sonrojarse que no sea por cansancio cuando eran pequeños y jugaban futbol soccer. Ahora mismo no tenía ni la mas mínima idea de por qué a su estado.

-¿te encuentras bien Kyosuke?

-Lo estoy, no me busques. –Diciendo esto último se retiro a paso rápido de su pieza, queriendo suprimir aquel momento vergonzoso, y es que era primera vez que encontraba a alguien tan uro y bello.

Por otro lado Yuuichi algo extrañado entro a la habitación, mirando la cara de completa frustración de Takuto, rio un poco mientras le puso el vaso de jugo por delante.

-¿Esto servirá para endulzarte?

-Gracias Tsurugi-senpai… -dijo el otro, mientras tomaba el jugo de una, sintiendo su refrescante sabor a frutilla-

-¿Paso algo con Kyosuke?... tenía una expresión rara.

-Ni idea, intente saludar pero me ignoro… ¿Le abre caído mal a su hermano, senpai?

-Esperemos que no sea así, sería una pena –también tomo un sorbo del liquido- Bien, ¿En dónde nos quedamos?

Y así retomaron los estudios, pero ahora sí que Shindou tenía la cabeza en Júpiter y fingía que ponía toda la atención, Si bien estaba con su senpai para estudiar… en l las profundo de su ser no podía dejar de pensar el menor de los hermanos.

**Ho-hola! Soy Midorikawa y te apuesto la vida a que quieres matarme en este momento por no actualizar los otros fic –Esquiba los tomates- Se que no es escucsa el hecho de entrar a la U y tener tiempo solo para dormir después de las 3:00 am a diario D: pero si, eh estado reventada total, pero ya el lunes les traigo No Convencional, o mi editora me dara con el latigo x'DuU.**

Esto es una mierda, me nació después de ver un Doujin en pivix y después del "Tsurugi-senpai" de Shindou que chille a mares, como dice antes, esto es netamente IEGO2CS.

GRACIAS LEVEL5 POR NO DEJAR EN COMA NI MATAR A KYOSUKEEEEEEE :'DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Un saludo rande rande rande a los amores de mi vida:  
-Romii 3  
-Violeta 3  
-Mi marido [Hombrecito del bien~]  
-Massiel 3  
-Y Linna 3

Gracias por leer, espero que me dejen un Review uwuU.

Con todo el amor, MidorikawaxRyuuji.


End file.
